Machines, such as a wheel loader, a dozer, and the like, are typically designed to perform a variety of different operations. Generally, such operations include various work cycles that may be performed repetitively. The work cycles may include operations, such as a dig segment, a lift segment, a dump segment and the like. Moreover, different amounts of power may be required to perform one or more of these operations. Many methods have been implemented in the past to improve an efficiency of the machine while performing these operations.
Various operating strategies have been proposed to optimize engine performance according to different segments of the work cycle. For example, where fuel is injected at a time or according to a manner of injection such that the fuel will be burned as completely as possible. Other strategies limit operation of an engine or machine more directly, such as by placing limits on engine speed or engine torque. In either case, a tradeoff in performance is commonly observed.
Also, some of the methods include an operator manually entering operational mode of the machine in a control system. Such systems rely heavily on operator's discretion and experience. Manually judging the requirements of the machine, even in case of an experienced operator, may be cumbersome and inefficient. Further, the operator may not put in such effort and may operate the machine is a single mode only. The selection of operational mode of the machine should preferably be made automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,962,768 describes a control system having a power source, an operator input device, a work implement and a controller in communication with the power source and the operator input device. The work implement may be driven by the power source to accomplish a task. The controller may be configured to classify a currently performed task, and adjust power source operation based on the task signal and the classification. However, an improved control system for task-specific control of a powertrain system is required.